


Head In The Clouds

by Bananachicken (sizo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizo/pseuds/Bananachicken
Summary: In a time of political unrest, two souls find each other. A Tale of war, danger, espionage and love. contains Irish Swan trio chapters. Inspired by the movie Head in the Clouds.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rewrite this fic since I wasn't happy with the quality of my writting, please let me know what you think :)

Prologue

France 1923, Three girls walk in the crowded market. 

“Oh there she is” The eldest says. “Let's go inside”

“I don't know if it's a good idea Emma, I don't want to find out about my future” 

“Oh come on Snow, don't you want to know how your future husband will look like” the third said. 

“I don’t care about that Emma, besides, what if she tells us something is going to be wrong in our future lives? I don't want to hear that” Snow said to the girls.

“Well then, wait for us outside then” Emma answered defiantly. She din’t want her friend to wait outside but she knew that her friend’s curiosity would prevail.

“Ok, I'm coming in, but I don't want to know if it's bad”

The three young ladies entered the fortune teller's workplace. It was almost completely lit by candles. It gave the room a mystic feel. Probably what the seer wanted, Emma thought. 

Looking at the first one's hand, the seer said “You'll inherit a great fortune and will have great power” 

Looking at Snow's hand, she said “You'll have a great love story, will live happily ever after and have many children” the girls giggled at her answer.

Then Emma presented her hand. 

“I can't see anything” the fortune teller said after staring at her hand. She tried to stay composed but Emma saw concern in the fortune teller’s eyes. The girls thanked the seer before Snow said “Let's go, we'll miss the bus” 

Perplexed, Emma left the place, before deciding to enter again. “What did you see? Please” she asked concerned.

Sighting in defeat, the old lady answered “Do you really want to know?” 

Emma nodded. 

“I saw your 34th birthday, dear” 

“What will happen?” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know” She confessed, but Emma didn’t believe her “please, tell me what you saw”   
“I’m sorry dear, I just saw nothing, nothing at all” 

“What does that mean?” Emma asked flustered and worried. Bu her friends called for her “Emma, the bus is here, come” 

Composing herself Emma left the small fortune teller’s shop in a hurry. 

What did the fortune teller mean by “nothing”? Did she mean she couldn’t see past this day or did she mean there was no future for her past that date? Was her 34th birthday the day she would die? Emma thought. What if she only had 20 years to live? How will it happen? 

From that day on, Emma couldn’t take the fortune teller’s words off her mind, and tried to live her life to the fullest, no matter what it took. After all, she had nothing to lose.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Emma met Killian

10 years later at Cambridge University… 

As Killian was preparing for his English exam, he heard footsteps and then his door opened before the most beautiful woman he's ever seen entered his room. 

She was soaking wet and whispered cheekily “shhh, please, don't let him find me”

Amused, he stood up slowly so as not to make any noise, Killian said “Who were you running away from?”.

“It's the boarder, he followed me as I was running away” she said with a teasing smile before she added “My friend, Neal Cassidy, we had a fight” she said matter of factly. “You don't mind if I stay here for a bit, at least until the rain stops, I don't want to catch my death out there” she asked still with a smile

“Of course not, here, you can have this” He said handing her a woollen jumper that was behind him on a chair. How could I ever refuse you anything he thought. He turned around to give her some privacy.

“Thank you” she said before “What were you doing before I came, I mean barged in? I hope I am not disturbing you too much!” she asked as she got out of her soaked dress. 

“Oh, I'm in first year English literature, I was studying for finals” 

“What a coincidence, my friend is also an English literature major, but a fellow actually” 

“I know him. Well, I know of him” he said as he turned around. 

“Do you?” She asked, quirking her eyebrows. 

“Yes, you are quite the legend on campus, everybody knows who you are and who your boyfriend is” He scratched his ears as his cheeks turned red. She found it endearing. 

“Well, it’s not raining much anymore, maybe I should leave now” She said sadly looking out of the window. 

“It’s still raining, I can't let you get out like this, as you said you’ll catch your death! You can sleep in my bed and leave tomorrow” 

“Oh but we've only just met Mr...?” she teased. 

Killian walked towards her and handed her his hand “Killian, Killian Jones”. 

Emma shook it and introduced herself “My name is Emma Swan, Killian Killian Jones” she laughed loudly before remembering she was hiding and managed to lower her laughter down. 

Killian smiled before realising that he would probably be expelled if the boarder found her in his room. He shall not find her then he thought. 

“So what about that bed of yours? Is it comfortable? Sturdy to hold two people” Emma asked approaching the bed. 

“It’s not too bad, I’ve seen worse. Two people ? I don’t know, I’ve never had someone over before. And don't worry, I didn’t actually mean sharing the bed, I meant I'll sleep on the chair.” 

“Oh but I can't let you do that, I can't kidnap your bed, you were kind enough to let me in and let me borrow this jumper. Maybe we can squeeze on the bed”.

“I’m not sure it’s good idea, beside, wouldn’t your “friend” be jealous?” He asked, once again scratching his ear. 

“Don’t care about him, I’m a free woman, I do what I want” She said sitting on the bed and signalling him to approach. 

And that's how Killian found himself for the first time in bed with a woman, not exactly how he imagined it. They slept reversed from one another, his feet near his head and his feet near hers. 

Please don't move please don't move, he thought as he felt his nether parts twitch at the thought of being in the same bed as a woman. Think of something else, think of something else he tried to think of his parents but that's when she decided to move her feet to curl on herself, touching those parts with her feet. She startled, she smiled and turned to him.

“I'm so sorry, It doesn't normally do that” he said apologetically. 

“Don't be, I'm flattered and I should hope it does do that normally” she teased him. 

Seeing how embarrassed he was, Emma decided to change the subject. “Your accent... where are you from?” 

“Ireland, we moved after the treaty was signed. My father was a policeman. He was killed.”

“So are you British or Irish?” she asked to lighten the mood feeling truly curious. 

“On paper I'm British, but I don't believe in countries much.” he confessed

“And how did you end up in England?” she was truly fascinated by this young and gorgeous young man with a big heart and a bigger smile. 

“I got a scholarship and came to England to study”

“Oh so you're not just kind and good looking, you're also very clever. What a catch. You also have a great erection and I hope to dream about it” she confessed dreamily as she turned around and laid back in bed, unaware of his baffled expression.

**

Next morning, Killian lend Emma a jacket and a hat in order not to draw attention to her or her now dry dress, and accompanied her to the front door. “Take care of yourself Killian Killian jones” she said, before kissing his cheek and running out on the grass. He stayed there watching her run until she disappeared in the fog.

**

A couple of days later, as Killian was in the library studying, Neal Cassidy came to him. “You're Killian Jones, right?” he asked.

“Yes I am” He answered putting his book back on the table. 

“I came to thank you for helping my girlfriend out the other day, and to return this” He handed him his jacket and hat. “Tell you what, I'm organizing my birthday party this Friday, you should come over, I’ll send you the invitation in the week” he then shook his hands and left. 

Killian was flattered. He also didn't have anything better planned for that Friday and that's how he ended up taking Tinkerbell – a friend – to the party.   
“I know we don't know each other well, but will you come to this party with me on Friday ? It's at Neal Cassidy's” he had asked and she agreed with great pleasure. 

The party was at Neal's father's manor. The house was big and sumptuous and Killian wondered what he was doing there, but he also wanted very much to see Emma again, so he entered the manor.

“I’m afraid I can't let you in” the Butler said, “not without drinking this” he handed them shots which Tinkerbell drank in one go and laughed, followed by Killian. 

**

The music was roaring, people were dancing, laughing and talking the night away. Tinkerbell had long abandoned Killian for Neal who was much more enthusiastic at the idea of dancing with her than him. There were no signs of Emma. 

Killian had a couple of shots before feeling dizzy, throwing up behind a fern and falling asleep on a chair. 

**

Killian woke up a couple of hours later, alone in the large living room to the sound of giggling and his date calling Neal's name upstairs. He guessed he didn't need to worry about taking her home after all.   
Getting up, he was ready to leave but stopped in his tracks as he saw Emma entering the living room. “Oh hey there Killian, it's so nice to see you again, I had hoped you would come” she said approaching the stairs beside him. 

“No don't go up there” he said standing in her way.

“Why not? What's going on?” she asked concerned. 

“My friend and Neal are... occupied” he said shyly, unwilling to hurt her feelings.

“Oh is that the case? Well I guess I won't disturb them then” she said smiling, taking her gloves off and closing up the distance between them. She looked him in the eyes for a couple of seconds before taking his hand and leading him to the pool table on the other side of the room. 

“You are very handsome, aren't you?” she said, pushing his cowlick aside. He closed his eyes and wetted his lips as she approached him and kissed him. At first he was surprised, he didn't expect her to kiss him, but then he returned the kiss eagerly. The kiss grew passionate and hurried as Emma straddled him and started undoing his pants. 

“What are you –” he tried to ask “shhhh, just think of your country” she said now inserting her hands in his pants to caress his now hard cock. “What? Why” he asked between moans and grunts.   
“I don't want you to come quickly” she answered, kissing his jawline and climbing on him.   
“wait, what about Neal?” “Never cared about him” she said, giggling as she kissed him. 

**

Once again Killian woke up in a different stop than his bed. This time he woke to the sound of Emma and Neal speaking. He was lying on the pool table but facing the other side so neither of them knew he was awake. 

“Good morning Neal” 

“Emma, you managed to make it” he declared, surprised. 

“Yes, thank you Gerard” Emma said, taking a cup of tea off the tray the butler presented her.

“Wait, are you naked under this jacket? Emma?!” Neal asked her, his voice going up in surprise and shock.

“Yes, I thought i'd greet you in my birthday suit, in honour of your birthday” she said teasingly. 

“Oh and who is that beside you, may I ask ?” he said, now angry.

“Oh remember my friend Killian?” 

Friend? Killian thought. Does that make me her friend as much as Neal ? He wondered.

Killian turned around and looked at Neal guiltily “It's not what it looks like Neal” 

“I'm sure it's exactly what it looks like, Killian” he spat “Get up, get dressed and leave my house.”

Killian did as Neal asked while Emma got up and wore the dressing gown Neal handed her with a smile on her face. 

“See you around Killian” she said. Killian turned around and smiled at her and noticed the impatient look on Neal's face. Why isn't he angrier? How many friends does Emma Have? Does Neal know about that? Is that why he’s not angrier, because they’re only friends as she said? . He wanted to be special, wanted her to be more than a friend, but who am I kidding, I don't stand a chance, if she doesn’t even want to be more than friends with Neal Cassidy, she wouldn’t want to be more than friends with me…


End file.
